marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = (Title) (story) | Synopsis1 = Namor has finally found the lost people of Atlantis and is reunited with his lover Lady Dorma, much to the displeasure of Warlord Krang. While on the surface world, the Thing and Human Torch are on another childish rampage through the Baxter Building, once the spat is sorted out it's suggested that perhaps a vacation is in order. Wanting to check out reports of giant sea creatures, Reed suggests a cruise, however when gigantic aquatic specimens show themselves, the FF are captured by Namor when they go to investigate. Namor demands that the FF deliver a message to the United Nations that the seas and the air above belong to the nation of Atlantis. Seeking an audience at the United Nations, after hearing the origins of Homo Mameri and the origins of Namor from Professor G.W. Falton, Reed informs the Nations that Namor is a menace. Falton reveals himself to be Namor in disguise, and declares war on the surface world. Sending an army to attack New York City, the FF's first attempt at fighting back the invading Atlantians fails. However, Reed builds a device which causes the water in the warriors helmets to evaporate forcing a retreat. Attacking the FF directly, Namor kidnaps Sue and takes her aboard his ship. While the FF is fighting Namor for Sue's freedom, Warlord Krang and Lady Dorma attempt to drown Sue, prompting Namor to rescue her. Needing immediate medical attention, Namor swims Sue to shore and brings her to a hospital. The FF meeting up with him there, Namor calls off his attack against the surface world for the time being and returns to the oceans depths. | Synopsis2 = A retelling of Spider-Man's first encounter with the Fantastic Four from Amazing Spider-Man #1, this version extends the fight and interaction between Spider-Man and the FF. The feature ends as Spider-Man leaves the Baxter Building following his rejection for membership in the group. | ReprintOf3 = Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 | Synopsis4 = A pin-up gallery of the FF's foes to date. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * :* :* :* :* Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * Other Characters: * * * Mr. Barnes * ** ** ** ** * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ***** * ** * Items: * Various types of Atlantean Weaponry Vehicles: * * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | Appearing4 = Mole Man Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Mole Man Skrulls Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Skrulls Miracle Man Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Miracle Man Namor Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Namor Doctor Doom Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Doctor Doom Kurrgo Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Kurrgo and his Robot Puppet Master Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Puppet Master Impossible Man Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Impossible Man Hulk Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Incredible Hulk Red Ghost and His Super Apes Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Red Ghost and his Super Apes Mad Thinker and the Awesome Android Gallery Page from Fantastic Four Annua Vol 1 1.jpg|Mad Thinker and the Awesome Android Featured Characters: * Mole Man **his creatures * Skrulls * Miracle Man * Doctor Doom * Kurrgo **his robot * Puppet Master * Impossible Man * Red Ghost **his Super-Apes ***Miklho ***Peotor ***Igor * Mad Thinker **his Awesome Android * Sub-Mariner * Hulk | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.The first story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * Essential Series Vol 1 Fantastic Four 1 * Fantastic Four Annual Vol 1 8 The second story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 6 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 193 * Essential Series Vol 1 Fantastic Four 1 Continuity Notes Sub-Mariner Versus the Human Race! * This story takes place between and . * This story starts off with Namor having already found his lost people. fills the gap between Namor's last appearance in and this Annual. It explains that following the destruction of Atlantis in the 1950s (per ) the people of Atlantis became roaming nomads and eventually settled in a new kingdom under the rule of Emperor Thakorr's step-son Byrrah. When Namor found his people, Byrrah was forced to surrender the throne to Namor. * Although it was implied that Namor lived in Atlantis in , this story clarifies this fact. * This is one of many retellings of Namor's origins, which was originally mentioned in in 1939. The first depiction of Namor's origins was in establishing the romance between Namor's parents Princess Fen and Leonard McKenzie. This story was expanded in greater detail in . * Although Lady Dorma first appeared back in this is the first time it has been established that she had a romantic interest with her. The Fabulous Fantastic Four Meet Spider-Man! * This story expands on the Fantastic Four's battle with Spider-Man from . These extended battle scenes were also revisited in a flashback in . | Trivia = * Krang was the name of a giant ant in ''Tales to Astonish'' #14. | Recommended = | Links = Review of "Sub-Mariner vs. The Human Race" - http://wp.me/p43bYh-7U }}